Since a polypropylene-based resin composition generally has excellent chemical resistance and mechanical characteristics, the polypropylene-based resin composition is widely used as materials for various products such as machine parts and automobile parts. Recently, the pursuit of the functionality and economic efficiency of the various products advances enlargement and reduction in wall thickness of the product. A polypropylene-based resin composition having excellent impact resistance, rigidity, and tensile elongation at break is demanded.
Patent Document 1 discloses a polypropylene-based resin composition containing crystalline propylene, a hydrogenated block copolymer containing two conjugated diene compounds and vinyl aromatic compounds having different vinyl aromatic compound contents, and talc.
Patent Document 2 discloses a polypropylene-based resin composition consisting of a polyolefin-based resin, and two hydrogenated block copolymers containing a conjugated diene compound and a vinyl aromatic compound, wherein conjugated diene vinyl bond contents before hydrogenation, of the two hydrogenated block copolymers are 20 mol % or more and less than 40 mol %, and 40 mol % or more and 60 mol % or less.
Patent Document 3 discloses a polypropylene-based resin composition containing a polypropylene-based resin, a hydrogenated block copolymer containing a butadiene compound and a vinyl aromatic compound, an ethylene-α-olefin copolymer rubber, and an inorganic filler, wherein a 1,2-vinyl bond content in butadiene before hydrogenation of the hydrogenated block copolymer is more than 40 mol % and less than 60 mol %.
Patent Document 4 discloses a composition containing a polyolefin resin and a hydrogenated block copolymer containing two conjugated diene compounds and vinyl aromatic compounds having different vinyl contents, wherein the hydrogenated block copolymer having a high vinyl content is in the range of 10 to 20% by mass.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 08-20684    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2513962    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Publication No. 3464004    Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-143889